Dog New Tricks
by Rotting Root
Summary: Sequel to A Stroke Of Luck. Kakashi remembers past experiences. KakashixSasuke, KakashixObito. Rated M just to be safe.


This is a sequel to my fic "A Stroke Of Luck", so naturally, I used another song by Garbage. The song seemed to fit when I was thinking about it but now that I see it in the story I don't think it does, but oh well, good enough I guess. I must admit that I was really distracted while I was writing this but I didn't want to stop mid-story because I have a hard time finishing later on. And I got a little off the subject of SasukexKakashi and sort of went into KakashixObito. Yeah... so I'm sorry if this story sucks.

Rated M just to be on the safe side, because I don't want my stories banned.

I don't own Naruto or any of it characters. The song "Dog New Tricks" belongs to the band Garbage.

**Dog New Tricks**

_**I wish I had not woke up today**_

_**Everyone mistakes the things you say**_

_**Take the simple truth and**_

_**Twist it all around**_

_**Make it sound important**_

_**Make it seem profound**_

Kakashi's POV

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." It's because of me that he's dead. I was the one that could have saved him, but I didn't. I didn't know until now how bad off he really was. I was so blind, I should have seen this coming. My Sasuke. I should have told him how I felt from the beginning, should have told him that I loved him from the very moment I saw him. And how thrilled I was that he was my student. "My student..." It seemed so wrong for me to love him, but I did. It didn't matter to me that I was 14 years older than him. He was my Sasuke. I wish now that I had known he felt the same about me as I did him. Maybe none of this would be happening. I wish I hadn't yelled at him that day. I'm the one that pushed him over the edge. He came to me for help, and all I did was yell at him, and compare him to Itachi, the one he hated, the one that hurt him. How could I be so horrible to someone that I loved so dearly? He was all I had and now he's gone...

_**Dog new tricks**_

_**Nothing you learn will stick**_

_**Dog new tricks**_

_**You make me feel so worthless**_

_**Everyone I know has gone away**_

_**Died or left or just forgot to stay**_

_**Sometimes took for granted**_

_**Sometimes turned away**_

_**Sometimes didn't say what**_

_**I meant to say**_

Everyone is gone. My family, Obito, Rin, Sasuke. Maybe I'm just meant to be alone. I loved Obito so much. He meant so much more to me than he ever knew. He was my first true love. "Obito..." Obito was such an amazing lover. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but I was so stubborn back then, I couldn't bring myself to tell him my true feelings. I wanted nothing more than to be with him. He was the one person I looked forward to seeing everyday, my reason for living. Obito was so kind and gentle. And his kisses were so loving. He always made me smile. I never knew what he saw in me, but now I see that it doesn't matter. It should never have mattered why he loved me, because the important thing was that he loved me. I wish I paid more attention to him., because he's gone, and I'll never have that chance again. When he died, I didn't think I would be able to love again, and I didn't. I couldn't love anyone for years, until I met Sasuke. Heh... what is it with me and these Uchihas?

_**Dog new tricks**_

_**Nothing you learn will stick**_

_**Dog new tricks**_

_**You make me feel so worthless**_

_**I never would have pegged you**_

_**For what you have become**_

_**Everyone lies, everyone cheats**_

_**Not like you've done**_

Why does everyone leave me? Is there something wrong with me? Maybe I'm being punished for my sins. I don't deserve anyone. I'm not good enough, I never was. I guess I knew this all along, and just didn't want to admit it to myself. I always thought I was strong, but I'm too weak to love, too weak to go on living this way. But I can't change. It's too late for me...

_**Dog new tricks**_

_**Nothing you learn will stick**_

_**Dog new tricks**_

_**You make me feel so worthless**_

"I'll be with you soon, Sasuke..."

_**Dog new tricks**_

_**Nothing you learn will stick**_

_**Dog new tricks**_

_**You make me feel so worthless**_

_**Nothing you learn... **_


End file.
